The present disclosure relates to a battery carrier for a vehicle in particular for an electrically operated vehicle.
In order to accommodate at least one electric battery module for providing electrical energy in electrically driven vehicles, use is customarily made of battery carriers which are arranged in the underbody region between the axles of the vehicle. The battery carriers are customarily designed in such a manner that critical mechanical stresses, for example crash loads, are not transmitted or are transmitted only to a small extent to the battery modules.
For efficient production of battery carriers of this type, use can be made of profile elements which are described in the document DE 10 2012 100 977 B3.